The End is Quinn's Beginning
by BlownAway18
Summary: Rosewood is the next town over from Lima in this fiction, and the character Olivia belongs to me but is Spencer Hastings adapted Sister. By the Way, this is an Alternate Universe where Faberry dated, and Rachel cheated on Quinn. Rayna, Dante, and Camila are original characters…. Season 3 starts now and Mona was the last A. This story isn't connected to the Catalyst series


_**The End is Quinn's beginning**_

_**By**_

_**BlownAway2018**_

_****Rosewood is the next town over from Lima in this fiction, and the character Olivia belongs to me but is Spencer Hastings adapted Sister. By the Way, this is an Alternate Universe where Faberry dated, and Rachel cheated on Quinn. Rayna, Dante, and Camila are original characters….Season three starts now and Mona was the last A. This story isn't connected to the Catalyst series****_

_**McKinley (May 2017) **_

_Rachel Berry, she was on cloud nine but was nursing a broken heart._

_She believe the kiss that occurred between her and Jesse was a mistake which she was going to tell Quinn about. However she got distracted by New York and then the Kiss with Finn. _

_After the humiliating defeat in New York, they went back to Lima and Faberry had a private conversation. _

_The blonde couldn't take it anymore, she told Rachel about seeing the kiss and after Finn, and she ran off the stage crying when they got back to Lima_

_The Diva tried to talk to her but when she went to her house, her heart dropped and that's because everything the blonde was given too by the Diva was scattered all over the front lawn. _

_Rachel Berry took every item and put in the box then drove home crying. _

_**McKinley (September 2017) **_

_This was senior year and Rachel put Quinn in the rearview Mirror ready to start Senior Year. _

_No one has seen Quinn since that day but the Blonde was coming back_

_**Rosewood**_

_**Quinn Fabray **__was 30 minutes before entering school grounds and waited next to her Car for someone very special. The long haired red head walked towards Quinn with Dark Sunglasses and a killer Black Dress. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and connected her lips for a kiss then slipped her tongue in the Blonde's mouth. Everyone on that street saw them making out _

_"Your ready Liv." Quinn said quietly and the passenger door was open; Olivia sat in the passenger side, and Quinn drove the car. _

_**McKinley**_

_**Rachel Berry was so happy **__to start her senior year and has she got out of Finn's Truck, her big smile would have to be surgically removed. She walked hand and hand with Finn into the school and Kurt met them at the locker. He had a look on his face and said, "You are not going to believe this but there are three people in the theater singing." _

_"Seriously?" Finn asked and Rachel asked, "How good are they? Are they background singers?" _

_"There from the group who not only beat us but Vocal Adrenalin..." Kurt said and Rachel felt mixed emotions from feeling great that they were here to thinking back to Jesse St. James and his betrayal. These three could be here for their former group mates. _

_"I want to see them." Rachel said to the guys and Kurt told them, "Maybe we should wait before you..." Rachel was halfway down the hall and the step-Brothers followed. _

_**The Stage...**_

_There was a woman in a Leather Jacket with Raven black hair and a few blonde hi-lite, Rayna King. _

_"This Piano is really tune and that's not bad for a underfunded Music program." Rayna said and her bestie Camilla added to that comment, "it sucks our group disbanded because our leader is a flake, but Liv wanted us here, Her Mom pulled strings and now we're here together." _

_Her Boyfriend Derrick put his arms around Camila's waist and said, "That's right Mami." _

_"I hope I get to bust out my Violin..." Rayna said and then a tiny voice yelled, "Excuse me!" _

_The three people turned to see Rachel walking onto the stage with two men following. _

_"What are you three doing here?" Rachel asked and Rayna answered that question but not comfortable with Rachel's tone of voice. _

_"We go to school here and want to audition for the Show Choir, I'm Rayna King." _

_She said and Finn walked up to shake her hand. _

_"I'm Finn Hudson that's Kurt Hummel and my girlfriend Rachel Berry." Finn said and Rachel interrupted him then asked, "Why are you here? Why did you transfer?" _

_"You could take it down a few notches...Wait...Rachel Berry..." Rayna said and a voice came from backstage, "That's her." _

_Rachel knew that voice and walking onto the stage for the first time in a while. It was Quinn Fabray holding hands with her new Girlfriend Olivia Hastings. _

_"Hello Rachel." Quinn said and the other three surrounded her. _

_Rachel's senior year was about to get complicated. _


End file.
